Pokemon: FRLG Journey!
by Siamofelici
Summary: The famous characters Red, Green, and Leaf go through Kanto once more in the remakes of the classic Pokemon Red and Blue games! Red's journey has been logged and recorded here! What Pokemon will take him to the top? And who's trying to stop him for what reasons...?
1. A Prologue To A Begining (Real Original)

A/N: Hello! Sorry to all my KHR followers but I got hold of some internet connection and write this up... (Evil smile) I will get back my other stories later... But anyways, newcomers! This is my first Pokemon fic for the gameverse! I will play FireRed and go along with game week by week and everyone can choose some of the pokemon he gets or which path to take first! :3 These characters are based off the video games(OK and maybe a little of the anime and manga), their personalities somewhat changed, same with the story. Hope you like it!~

* * *

Hello _there!_ _Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

A young boy, the age of ten, sat cross-legged in front of a brightly lit tv screen, the violent Cops game blaring at him.

_My name is Oak._

_People affectionately refer to me as the Proffessor._

_This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon._

"Noooo!" He shouted and turned onto his turn, as though he could make the car on the screen move faster.

_For some people, Pokemon__ are pets. Others use them for battling._

SCREEEEE!

He gaped as the man rolled out of his car, now bursting into pixalized flames, his favorite ride now gone down.

While he lay 'not mourning' the car, a light caught his eye, which had NOT been filled by tears. He did not sniff sadly as he picked it up. It was his new trainer card, complete with his own picture, looking bold and determined. Next to it in bright black, **RED.**

He fell over as his watch beeped violently. "What!?" he realized it was the sound for a second alarm, the one that came in when you've missed the first one... "I'm late!"

_As for myself..._

_I study Pokemon as a proff__ession._

He made it just in time...

To see that he was late. Three impatient faces turned to see him panting in the room.

_But first, tell me __a li__ttle bit about yourself. Now tell me__, are you a boy? Or are __you a girl?_

All three of the ten-year-olds, Red, Green, and Leaf, almost facefaulted. Red actually did facepalm.

"You mean it's not obvious...?" Leaf asked, motioning to her 'feminine body'.

Oak sighed. "It is all part of a protocal of the League to ask these details."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, ok," he sighed again. "Now, what are your names?"

Red made a confused face, seeing as they had given their names yesterday for their Cards.

Leaf facepalmed and sighed.

Green glared."Are. You. Kidding?"

Red pointed at Green. "I think his name is-"

Green turned on him. "I THINK YOU CAN-!"

"Stop it both of you!" Oak interrupted.

After a few more moments of poking at Green-both figurativly and literally in Leaf's case- Oak cleared his throat to call attention.

"Well now, the real exciting part! On this table are three Pokemon I've recently caught. I would've trained them myself if I was back in my youth. Ah!" Nostalgia filled his eyes for a moment and a smile played across his face. "Back in my days I was an expierienced trainer! But now that I've grown older I have submitted to just studying Pokemon and supporting the next, new generation of trainers. These three, as I've stated, are recently caught, and are very rare indeed. There is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It's very easy to raise. Next to it is Squirtle-the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This one is worth raising! And this last one is the Lizard Pokemon Charmander, who should be raised patiently."

The trainers tried to push eachother over to see the smal red and white pokeballs on the table.

"Each of you may choose just one..."

* * *

A/N: Annnd that's it for now! I'll have a poll set up for which Pokemon Red should get up on my profile! I will be back next week on Saturday! The poll ends on Friday!(Also I'll try to make them longer. -.- My phone lied to me about how long this was...) I'm voting for Squirtle personally... XD


	2. I Choose You!

A/N: So it's been a week! :3 The poll votes have been totalled!

Charmander...1!

Squirtle...1!

Annnd...

Bulbasaur...1...?

It's a tie... I've had one of my brothers randomly 'point at a poke ball for Sissy!' So thus the three year old has chosen...

* * *

_"Each of you may choose just one..."_

The three suddenly tried to push eachother over to be the first to have a Pokemon.

"Get back, get back!" Oak pulled them apart, everyone shouting. "Can't anyone act civilized anymore?!"

"No..." Red muttered and held his wrist that had been bitten, and glared at the culprit. But Green just pretended not to notice.

"Here, I will take paper, and draw them from a hat," he held up a hat and 3 pieces of construction paper, one red, one dark green, and one light green.

He put his hand in the hat and shuffled them around without looking. He pulled out the red paper first.

"Yes!" Red shouted and ran for the pokeballs. He finally got a good look into them.

"Now remember," Oak chided, "These Pokemon will be your new friends and partners, so choose wisely..."

Red finally decided(after taking too long for the sole purpose of annoying he other two) and choose the pokeball at the far end.

"Ah... So you claim the fire Pokemon, Charmander?" Oak asked.

"Yeah!" He looked into the new pokeball, HIS new Pokemon...

After that he chose the light green paper, and Green nearly attacked the pokeball he chose. "I'll take this one, then!" He immdiately let the Squirtle out of it's pokeball.

Leaf tried to act more 'civilized' about it, but she almost smothered the Bulbasaur, saying it was 'Just too cute...'. Oak whispered sometyhing to her, and she nodded and ran out immdiately. No one else noticed, too intrested in the battle between Red and Green.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Scratch!"

"Tail whip!"

Soon, Red had won and the Squirtle was knocked out.

"WHAT?! Unbelievable!" Green shouted. "I picked the wrong Pokemon!" It's probably better that Squirtle hadn't heard that, having fainted.

"Yes! We won!" He high fived Charmander. Charmander seemed like a brave little fellow, he looked determined and happy to be out right now.

"Excellent!" Oak interupted. "When you battle, your Pokemon earn experience and get stronger! You two should go out and battle other trainers!"

"I get it! I'll go and battle and make my Pokemon tougher!" By the time he turned back around, Green had left.

"Hmph, can't let him beat me!" Red ran out after, Charmander racing byhis side.

After saying goodbye breifly to his mother, he set out again. Well, at the moment he was at the exit of Pallet Town, writing something down in a journal.

"Memo... Charmander... Quirky Nature... These moves and gender... Done!" Red shut the book loudly, startling and waking up Charmander. He looked down at the orange lizard. "Let's go! On to Virodian City!"

* * *

Sorry, that's all for right now,.. I should have more by next week though! And I don't normally read these things so I have no idea what I'm doing... 8D I'll have a minimum whatever of letters next week so that I give you guys more to read. See ya!


	3. The Emerald City of Oz-I mean Kanto

A/N: Ciao.

* * *

Red and Charmander eventually met a man outsside of town, who was dressed in a red apron.

"Hi!" he shouted them over. "I work in a Pokemon Mart. It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts items. Please visit us in Viridian City. As part of our promotion, I'm giving out potions to traveling trainers, and that Pokemon by your side-" He pointed to Charmander. "-must be your Pokemon, so you're a trainer, correct?"

"Uhh... Yup!" hereplied. "We just started our journey!"

"Then you'll be needing this," he said as he handed Red a little yellow spray bottle. A Potion.

"Thanks sir," he smiled and put the item into his bag.

As theycontinued, the next town came into site.

"Charmander, look! It's Viridian City!" he pointed to show the orange lizard. Baby dragon. Red and orange thing. Whatever. "That's the first milestone in our journey! Let's go!"

The two friends raced down to the town, right into a group of smiling people. Everyone in this town seemed happy, nearly everyone he passed waved or said 'Hello' or stopped to say how nice his Pokemon looked.

That is, until he bumped into an old man by the edge of town.

"Oh, I'm so-" he started.

"WATCH WHERE YER GOIN' SON!" the man shouted back, angry. "THIS HERE IN MY PROPERTY, AND I AIN'T LETTIN' NO ONE PASS!"

Red stepped back, still dazed from the man's voice. A girl around 16 sighed.

"I'm sorry about him," she apologized. "He's just like them in the mornings..."

"Uh huh..." He nodded numbly and turned the other way. Eventually they came to the Pokemon Center of the town.

"I know this! This, Charmander, is a PokeCenter! They take you in and heal you to feel good as new!

"Char!" It replied happily.

He looked at the door. "I guess now is as good a time to go in." He returned Charmander to the PokeBall.

You see, he started to go in, but his easily distracted ten-year-old brain made him just happen to look away for a moment.

"Is that a Pokemon Gym?!" He grinned.

"Charman..." Charmander protested, wriggling around it's PokeBall, but Red didn't notice, too busy rushing over to the other building.

* * *

"Boy, I told you, you can't come this way!"

Red was currently scaling along the Gym wall, between the building and the 1 ft. patch of grass that led off to a ledge.

"And I told you, I wanted to see it for myself!" he retorted.

The elder sighed. "But the Gym is closed, it has been for months!"

He looked up to the door. A sign had been posted up:

Viridian City Gym;

Temporaily Closed.

"Dang it-Woah!" he lost his footing and slipped over the ledge, faceplanting into the grass below.

Mr. Elder-guy sighed again and turned away.

Red sat up and spit the grass and dirt out of his mouth. He saw yet another building with a blue roof.

"Hey, look at that," he said. "Another building."

Charmander was really starting to worry about his trainer's short attention span.

"Here," he said. "Come on out Charmander."

"Pokemon Market?" He read off the sign out front. "Oh! This must be what that man was talking about! You wanna go inside, Charmander?"

Charmander stayed silent this time, sure that something else could throw his trainer off track.

They were just about to open the door when a familiar figure inside caught his attention.

"Hey-Is that Leaf?!"

* * *

A/N: Just gunna say, chapter titles and random parts will have random references, some obvious, some maybe not so obvious, so try and look for them! :D


	4. To Be The Best

A/N: Hey guys sorry I ran out of time to write up last week, so it was yet another short chapter but my family went to the zoo and I had no idea we were going until that morning... For an apology I found something you may like. Get on you tube and look up 'n and gehtsis monty python dub', it should be the first one on there. :3 And I'm writing this at my friend's house, so say hi to her!

/In Pokémon Red and Blue, Blue says "Hey! Gramps, what about me?!" when you receive your starter. However, in the Italian Rosso e Blu versions, he says "Ehi! Nonno! E io?" which means "Hey! Grandpa! And me?" proving he is a bit nicer and less whiny in Italian. :3 /

* * *

He rushed over and pushed the door. Then pushed some more. And again. And again. Until a nice old lady pushed it from the inside for him.

"Oh uh... I knew that," he said. She gave him an uncertain nod and walked away.

Red _pulled _the door open and went straight over to the counter. "Hey, Leaf!"

"Huh?" She turned around and noticed her rival already covered in dirt and grass. "Uh..."

"See, Charmander, I was right," he smiled before turning back to her. "Hey, so what _are _you doing here?"

"Oh, well see, the Professor asked me to come get something he ordered from here and bring it back for him," she explained. "And why is it so weird that a Trainer be in a place that sells items for Trainers...?" He had already stopped listening in favor of looking at said items.

The cashier came back from a door behind the counter. "Here you are, miss, the package you requested. Is this your friend?" he asked when he noticed Red.

"Do you have any Potions or anything useful for battle?" Red automatically asked and threw his hands up onto the counter. The man, shocked by his sudden boldness, stayed silent for a moment.

"No, sorry, we're waiting for the next shipment, but it's coming in late..."

"Darn..." he outwardly deflated.

"Well I'm gonna deliver this parcel now sooo..." Leaf took the package from the man and headed out quickly.

"Hey, wait!" Red rushed out after her. "I want to come, too."

She looked back at him. "Why? Don't think I can go back on my own?"

"No, I wanna see what's in that parcel!"

* * *

The walk back had been pretty quiet, until Green showed up outside of town as well, and he and Red saw each other and preceded to hurl 'friendly' insults at each other the whole way back.

"You don't even need to come with us, you know!"

"I got a call from Gramps saying to return back to the lab, so yes, I do!"

Right now, they were arguing about being near eachother, even though that was THEIR call...

They finally shut up though when they got to the lab back in Pallet Town, and Oak had threatened to duct tape their mouths shut and tie their hands to each others'.

"Ah... My parcel, thanks for that," he said. "Now, the reason I called you guys back in because in that package was the custom PokeBalls I ordered for you from Apertur- I mean somewhere in Johto. They'll make it easier to catch Pokémon on your first time out, but use them wisely, there's only five for each of you."

He handed each of them five pokeballs and showed them how to clip them to their belts.

"Here's something else I need for you three to do for me," he said, and grabbed three red objects from the table behind him. "These are what I call a Pokedex. It's an index on Pokémon, and will keep track of what Pokémon you've fought. But just simply battling them won't fill it out, you'll need to capture them. There's are 149 Pokémon waiting for you, and even more in the other regions Jotho and Hoenn**((remember this is 3rd gen. :3))** for you to discover!"

Everyone started to check out their Pokedexes and see who they worked.

"Now, if you guys manage to get a good team of Pokémon and collect eight Gym Badges, you'll be able to apply for the Kanto Pokémon League. Actually," he rubbed his chin. "I believe they're still accepting early registers for this year..."

The three noobs- I mean new Trainers looked at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes full of dreams.

"You mean... We could enter in our names so that we could compete against the Elite Four when we got all our Badges?" Red asked slowly.

"Well, yes, of course," Oak replied. Suddenly, chaos broke out and there were shouts and people tripping over eachother as they fought to get their Pokeballs back from the healing machine they had placed them on when they had first arrived. By the time anyone in that building realized what happened, they were gone.

Oak sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Red and Green jumping past ridges and over tall grass to beat each other to the Indigo Plateau for registry, Leaf now no where in sight. They started pushing and shoving each other at the table, much to the registry lady's bewilderment.

"Mark my words, I'll get here before you do," Green hurled at Red with his form.

Red snorted. "And maybe my Charmander will fully evolve and fly me over to a magical Region called Kalos where it'll gain a new evolution! Tough!"

After they handed in their forms, they turned around to see Leaf laughing.

"What's so funny?" Green remarked. "Aren't you going to register, too?"

"Oh, I'm just laughing because I got here _way_ before you two," she continued to laugh as she strutted away, Bulbasaur at her side.

"..."

"..."

* * *

And thus ends another chapter. Wait, how many words?! Well now I gotta stay up to that. :T But if you don't mind, I wrote this all very late and I need to sleep...


	5. To the Emerald City PT 2

A/N: Guys I had a pokespe thing up but it's gone... T.T I'm still confused... Also not to beg for reviews, but I feel like I'm talking to no one...

((Before Chapter Posting Edit: Just saw yours Veronica17, I love you guys. :D))

/In Gen I games, Dragon Rage was the only Dragon-Type move, and it always did 40 damage, so why was Dragon strong against Dragon?/ (Unless I'm mistaken somewhere.)

* * *

Green started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Red called after.

He turned around and rolled his eyes at him. "Obviously, I'm going out to catch some Pokemon. Can't have a team of just one forever, ya know."

"Oh..." he watched him strut away like a Pidgeot. He turned back to Charmander. "Well buddy, you ready for our journey to really start?"

"Chaar!"

"That's the spirit!" he laughed as Charmander's tail fire grew and sparked.

On their return to Viridian-aka the town of smiling people- he nearly bumped into another person. Right off the bat. Seriously. He shuddered when he recognized the old man who had yelled at him preeviously. "OH! I-I'm sorry! I-"

The man chuckled at his now red face. "No lad, I'm sorry, I get unrealistically cranky in the mornings, but by now I've had my coffee and settled down quite a bit. Now, you look like a young Trainer I once knew..."

Red sood on silence for a moment. "... Was that young Trainer you?"

The old man shook his head. "No, he was my rival. I would kick him and say 'Why you so bad, why you so bad?'"

"... That's horrifying sir."

"Yes, yes it is." He shook his head again. "Now, how many Pokemon do you have?"

Red looked down at Charmander as his face regained color. "Well, just this one."

"Well!" He smiled. "How about as an apology, I teach you how to catch a Pokemon?"

He thought for a moment. The idea of him getting kicked if he didn't do good enough somewhat frightened him. "No sir, that's ok-"

"Nonsense boy!" He chuckled again. "I'll just show you what to do, and you keep that in mind!"

* * *

The man had shown him how to catch one by finding a Weedle, and throwing the PokeBall. That was as far as he assumed, so Red wondered once again why he was stuck doing this. He had told Red after that not all Pokemon can be caught on the first try, and it would take some wittling down on it's HP first. But, after that...

He was free! Free from this weird old man, his creepy guffawing, and love of kicking people in the shins!

"Wait! Where are you going lad?! I've still got something for you!"

'No no no nonononono!' He thought. 'Just keep running!'

* * *

Once he made his way back to the PokeCenter, he stopped to wonder how he could get past the man's house again.

'... Well dangit!'

He sighed but released Charmander from it's PokeBall again. He stretched out his limbs and tail, obviously not liking the tight little ball.

He was asking information about PokeCenters to Nurse Joy while she was tending to Charmander, she informed him it was free of charge to heal Pokemon and use the PC in the corner, and that sometimes Trainers would stay in these buildings on their journeys. He wished he could stay to listen to some of their stories, but that was probably something for a later day.

They traveled back over the Route to the Pokemon League to train. Plus, while he was there, Red hadn't actually gotten to see the gates to Victory Road.

"Ah... Isn't it such a nice day outside?" he asked when they had finally gotten out.

"Cheeer..."

"Hey!"

Red almost fell over when Green yelled at him. "Oh, hi Green."

"Are you really still dawdling around?!" he snorted, looking full of comtempt.

"I was just getting ready to train," he retorted.

"'Just getting ready to' shouldn't be enough," he sighed mockingly over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Then how about we prove it with," his eyes glinted and he reached down to Charmander, "a battle?"

"Pft, you're on!"

"Charamder!"

"Pidgey!"

'When did he catch that?' he wondered. 'Must've been while he was out training...'

"Scratch!"

"Sand attack!"

"Dodge it quick! Leer!"

"Sand attack again!"

"Come on! Use Scratch!"

"Dodge and use Tackle!"

"Ember quick!"

"Blow it back with Gust!"

"Now's your chance! Scratch!"

Pidgey fell under Chramander's final move. It cooed and slumped over.

"Shoot..." Green said and calleed back Pidgey. "Go Squirtle! Tackle!"

"Chamander! Potion!"

"What? You can't just use a Potion in the middle of our battle!"

"Two against one dude, I'm allowed."

"Gah fine then, but hurry. Water gun!"

"No! Scratch!"

"Duck into your shell and Tackle!"

"Leer!"

"Tackle!"

"Jump and use Scratch! Yes!"

Green called back his Squirtle. "Oh come on, you just beat me because of the Potion."

'I beat you because of the fact you ignored Squirtle's Water Gun...' He thought. Instead, he said "Well, it was a great match wasn't ir?"

"...Yeah." They smiled at each other and shook hands. "But the next time, I'll beat you for sure."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

_**Viridian** **Forest**_

* * *

Red and Charmander trenched through the woods, trying to find a dry path to walk along. There had been a rainstorm there recently, making it a bit more swamp like at the moment.

"Ick, I can tell you don't like it either, huh boy?" He asked. The Pokemon sighed in agreement. Suddenly, the grass in front of them shook.

Red jumped and reached for the PokeBall at his waist. "Charmander!" he whispered. "This could be our first friend! Now... Go use Scratch on it!"

"Chaaarman!" _Fwoosh._

"Go, PokeBall!"

One, two, and...

_Poof!_

The PokeBall made a soft sound after it hit the ground. Red hesitated for a moment, as it sunk it what had just happened. He just caught his first Pokemon.

"Alright Charmander!"

"Cherrr..."

"Huh?" he wondered what Charmander might be saying, before he saw the purple glint on it's face. "You-You look bad! Are you poisoned?! Then that means that Pokemon was..."

he picked up the Ball and looked inside. A violent looking Weedle glared up at him. "Well, see, I was right, but now..." Red searched his bag and found the Antidote he bought before venturing out, along with, like, ten Potions and two more Antidotes. "Here buddy."

Charmander sighed with relief as he sprayed the item on it's cut. He also decided to heal them both with a Potion each. Soon, both Pokemon looked great and healthy.

"Now listen here Weedle," he started and put up a figure(Pointer, he wouldn't flip off a Pokemon people! D: ). "Now, you're on our team, so you have to do work around here, too." The Weedle glared up challengingly again. "Uhh, Weedl-"

Red tried to scream when Weedle jumped at his face and scratched it with it's little feet paw things. It was a couple of minutes before he pulled it off and threw it back to the ground. Weedle huffed and turned away.

"...Sheesh, what's YOUR problem?" he muttered as he wiped his face on his sleeve. He heard a man's laugh behind him that made him jump.

* * *

A/N: Le gasp, who is this newcomer?! I wanna see if you can guess it before the end of next week's chapter! :P

Also the past two or three chapters, if written how I imagined it, would have been with him up to Mount Moon by now. O_o BUUUT we're not there yet. :D

Here's Red's Team as of this chapter btw:

Charmander-

Male Lvl. 12

Quirky Nature

Weedle-

Male Lvl. 4

Bold Nature

Red: You mean Deathwish Nature?! D:

* * *

(Also Imma be busy tomorrow so I hope you don't mind the early post. :T)


	6. We need Rock hard abs

(Drops down stack of paper) Wow he's seriously not at the gym yet? So yeah I write this, it's Thursday night. Because I am a lazy little procrastinator. Anyways I have a busy weekend because of fourth of July and my friend's birthday party, so whatever date/time I post this up, please don't hate me. -_-

**And by Thursday night I mean the next Friday...**

/It's rumored that Shellos was to be a Hoenn Pokemon, but they ran out of room for it in the Ruby/Sapphire cartridges. But that's only rumored./

* * *

He turned around to see who it was. A man with dark hair who was probably in his twenties was smiling behind him.

"I've heard of Pokemon disliking their trainers but never attacking them out of hate!" he laughed and squated down to look at Weedle.

"Uh sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Red replyed, giving a disgusted look to the bug.

"Oh, I disagree," the man held his hand out to Weedle, who glared at him. "Come here, Weedle, you want some food?"

It instantly gave up glaring and ate the food, smiling as it did so. Red was speechless. This was HIS Pokemon, but it didn't even like him, yet it accepted some stranger's food and crawled into his lap?!

"Um, yeah..." he muttered. "Come- Come here Weedle."

It glared back up at him and hissed. Red jumped back from the demon bug and fell next to Charmander. The man started to laugh again.

"I can teach you how to make a Pokemon friendlier, if you'd like," he offered.

Red hesitated for a moment, thinking. On one hand, his new Pokemon wasn't listening to him yet, but on the other, he would get help in making it nicer. Either way, it could embarass him in the end.

The man noticed his blushing cheeks. "Well, step one is that you can't make one friendlier."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "But you just said-"

"Yes, I know, but listen. I said you can't _make_ it be friendlier. You have to build trust with it and see what it likes, for exapmle, if you caught a Rhyhorn, you would have to learn what all Rhyhorn like to do, run and sleep. But it could have a favorite battle move, favorite way to be pet, favorite foods, and so on. Do you understand?"_  
_

He nodded, blushing furiously. Of course, why didn't he think of it that way?! He felt ashamed that he forgot how to care for a Pokemon, when that's what he was supposed be doing out on his journey.

"Oh, don't look sad like that over one mistake!" he said and patted Red's shoulder. "From the look of your clothes, I'd say you were just a new trainer, so don't let your inexperience get at ya'. I help out with brand new trainers up in Pewter City, just out of this forest, I'll help you out through this forest, it's a natural maze anyhow, and show you where I work!"

Red thought again. This sounded a lot better than embarrassing himself...

"Char!" Charmander tugged on his jacket. He smiled back down.

"Alright, let's do this!" Red shouted.

* * *

"I know I was pumped back there, but we've been here forever!"

The two had traveled down a long path, where Red found an Antidote in a tree and another one on the ground. He had to be told that trainers tend to leave their objects on the ground and everyone understands that you find them, you keep them. But it'd be pretty cold to fight over an item when there's enough for everyone to share. He took them hesitantly, despite the leaves and dust covering the items.

"There's a clearing up ahead that young trainers like to use to get stronger and train together, although mostly it's just bug catchers from these woods."

Red started to sweat. Trainer battles sounded fun, but what if these trainers were all stronger than Charmander and Weedle? He'd only had real battles against Green and Leaf so far...

Although now that he thought about it, he hadn't fought Leaf yet. He suddenly wondered how his rivals were doing, where they were at. One who seemed to barely care about others and fought like he was out for blood, and one who didn't appear to care about much except her own Pokemon.

Suddenly, the ground lurched away and he rolled off down the path. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa!"

"Char char!"

"...Dle."

Red looked up to see Charmander looking back, worried. Weedle had it's head turned and was blushing. Their guide had already been sliding down the rocks.

"You found it all by yourself, kid," he laughed. Red gave a thumbs up as he got back up to his feet, shaking his head.

"Found what?..."

"The training clearing!"

He looked around to see some people fighting Pokemon. Two boys were battling a Weedle and a Pidgey in the corner, and another pair of girls were fighting two more Pidgey. A red headed girl and a young boy were grooming their Pokemon after a great battle, laughing. Other battles were taking place between children, a few stopped to look at him. A red skirt flashed through the branches of some bushes on the other side of the clearing. ' _...Leaf?_'

One boy wearing a blue tanktop and hat came over to help him. "You ok there?" he smiled.(I swear it's not Yellow.)

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled back, embarassed.

"You know..." They turned back to the man he had come with, who was now at the bottom with Charmander and Weedle. "Maybe you two could help each other here..."

"Eh?" Red said, confused, but the other kid seemed happy.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind!" he smiled again. Maybe the kid knew him or something?

The man had said goodbye and left Red and Matthew(the boy)to go off and help others for now, and so they begun a sort of training.

By the time they were finished with their running around and battling, everyone was exhausted. Red had given Charmander and Weedle some of the PokeFood the man had left them, and sprawled out on his back. Matthew finished pouring his Pokemon's food, Berry(A Weedle much nicer than Red's), Furry(Caterpie) and Yarrow(Metapod), then laid down next to him.

"This was... awesome..." he told Matthew, panting. He took a big swig out of his water bottle he'd packed that morning. It all hit him he'd traveled for a whole day now, and he'd already made a few new friends. Even if Weedle didn't like him.

"I... know..." Matthew laughed. "We should battle again tomorrow! Then, maybe Yarrow might evolve."

"Evol-" he was stopped by Charmander sudden squeak of surprise. They both turned around to see Weedle sitting motionless where it had eaten, half a bowl still in front of him. "What the-"

Weedle started to glow and a bright light pulsed from it for a second, then, the light went down and a new Pokemon stood in it's place.

Red and Matthew sat staring at it for a moment, then started to chatter like little schoolgirls.

"I can't believe it! My Pokemons' first evolution!"

"So that's what Berry'll be!"

"It was thanks to all that training we did!" Red laughed.

"So, you think you're ready yet, then?" Matthew's question threw him off.

"Ready for... What?" He asked.

Matthew looked confused. "Well, the guy you came with, you two... He's... Do you recognize him?"

"WHAT WHY WHAT IS HE-" Matthew tried to calm his friend down.

"He's nothing bad, I swear, but, you really didn't know who he was?" Red shook his head. "It's Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader! I thought you recognized him!"

He sat still for a moment, proccessing his. That nice man was a Gym Leader?! And he'd seen him with his unruly Pokemon! Was he scouting trainers, seeing who was ready to battle, and knew he wasn't?!

After a few more moments of comforting from Matthew, he finally sighed. "Do you think he thought I wasn't worth fighting? I wasn't expecting him to be someone so important, so I just thought my Pokemon reacting cruelly to me was just something he'd brush off!"

"Well, why not ask him when he comes back? He comes by the clearing everyday, so I figure why not train until tomorrow, and show him you're ready?" Matthew said. It seemed like a pretty good plan to him, so maybe they could just do that...

"Yeah, ok!"

* * *

After going to sleep that night in the Viridian Forest Weather Shelter, they had trained all that day. He now had a Charmeleon and Beedrill, Matthew's Weedle and Caterpie evolved.

It was starting to get late again(7:00 pm gets pretty dark in the forest) when he saw Brock again.

"Hey kid, did you guys train a lot?" he asked them.

"We sure did,"" Red answered carefully. He didn't want to let the surprise that he knew who Brock was go yet.

After saying goodbye and hugging Matthew, they set off again. The clearing was pretty far from the exit, although it should be to far away for the rest of the night. Red tried to get information from the Gym Leader.

"So, do you know where the nearest Gym is?" he tugged.

Brock answered, "Thee first one would be in Viridian, although it's been abandoned now for some time. The nearest open one would be up in Pewter City."

"...Do you know what type the Leader uses?"

"I thought all trainers knew the Gym Leaders' Pokemon."

'...Crud.'

"Well, what's-"

The bushes shook ahead of them. Brock shushed him in time for a Pokemon to jump out. Red checked his Pokedex.

-_PIKACHU- the Mouse Pokemon. It lives in forests and abandoned warehouses where electricity is plentiful. In Viridian Forest, they have become excedingly rare due to human activaty._-

"Rare huh?" Red whispered. He called out Beedrill to block it from escaping. "Use Fury Attack!"

For once, the angry bug listened and attacked the Pikachu, although with small hits to convey confusion and keep it from fainting. Remember, don't catch a fainted Pokemon, or else they wake up in a PokeCenter spooked and flip out, then have trust issues.

He threw a PokeBall at it and it was caught. The PokeBall wobbled a few times, then blinked.

As he picked it up, Brock clapped behind him. "That was a magnificent capture!-"

Red turned around and glared, blood still pumping from the catch-related adrinaline. He loojed his partner in the eyes. "I know you're the Pewter Gym Leader, and I know I've had to train a lot for this! I challenge you, Brock of Pewter, to a Gym Battle tomorrow!" He held out the newly captured Pokemon in it's PokeBall while Beedrill flew behind him, and Chameleon glared next to him.

Brock was taken aback at first, then he snorted. "Well, ok then, I accept your challenge. Be at the Gym by 8 in the morning and I will explain Gym rules to you then."

He walked out through a marked path out of the forest. Red watched him go before following through with his pokemon.

* * *

By the time 7:55 am came around, Red stood outside Pewter's Gym. He was ready, and his Pokemon had trained hard for this moment. Charmeleon was ready for anything his trainer wanted, Beedrill agreed to help his trainer for now, and Pikachu was still a bit confused. She was actually sitting on the ground beside his feet right now, flushed and scratching an ear.

'Alright guys,' he thought, '_You ready?_'

* * *

Duh duh duh cliff hanger! So have fun waiting suckahs! I mean, ahem, this:

This week: I updated what was supposed to be last week's story. BECAUSE last week, I had a friend come over, had fourth of july/independance day, had a seizure(DON'T WORRY I'M OK! :D), went to another friend's birthday/sleepover, then realized I didn't write last week's save for a few chapters, then was too tired to care.

Next week: I'm volunteering to help for my church's VBS(I love those kids. :D) so I doubt there will be an update.

The week after: I will be at Church Camp with my Youth Group and will DEFNATELY not be updating that week, seeing as I'll be gone Monday-Friday.

Just a heads-up. Also, my sister SamishiiKaku is beta-ing this story. :)

**New Poll: What should be Red's surfing Pokemon?**


	7. Just Bide'n' Your Time

(Sneaks in around corner.)

...Did anyone miss me...?

Ssorry about not updating the story, I'm a lazy bum, I know, I know. :/

Also BTW didja vote?~

/I am a Christian if that wasn't obvious and would like to point you out to Deutoronomy 25:11. Please just read it, it's not a waste. XD/

/Oh and also it's PokeSpe Red's birthday Friday(yesterday) if I have my information right. ^_^/ (ASDFLJK this is too old it buuurns that was August 8th.)

Sorry I meant to put this up on time thsn forgot to finish it. :O Btw...FOREVER...? (Evil snickers)

* * *

**THE LAST TIME ON OUR JOURNEY: RED CHALLAGNES(CHALLENGES) BROCK TO A BATTLE, AND TRAINS ALL NIGHT WITH HIS POKEMON. THE TIME FOR THEIR BATTLE, IS NOW...**

Red pushed opened the door to the gym, and suddenly a hot blast of air hit his face. Seriously, what did they keep this gym at, 100 degrees? He opened his eyes against the heat and sandy atmosphere and looked around. Two statues of a Rhyhorn on either side stood tall before him. Little screens in them on the front read; "Pewter City Pokemon Gym. Leader: Brock. Type: Rock." with a picture of Brock. He almsot yelled when the screen scrolled down to read; "Winning trainers: Green, Leaf."

Had they _BOTH_ managed to beat him already!?_  
_

He shook his head in frustration when a man wearing glasses came up to him.

"You must be here for the gym battle today! Trainer Red, correct?" He asked, smiling.

"...Yes." Where's the battle at?!

"Well, let me give you some pointers, rookie! Rock-types have a natural weakness against water and grass, but Brock's gym also uses ground-types, like Sandshrew, or half ground-types, like Geodude, which have a few different weaknesses and advantages. Watch out for them!" he patted his back, pushing him into the arena.

Before he could figure out what happened, a young boy stood out in front of him. He wore his hat backwards and a glare on his face. "My name is (please review and leave his name I forget. D: ), and I'm going to beat you and prove that you're a hundred thousand light-years from ever facing Brock!"

* * *

A few moments later Charmeleon had beaten a Geodude and Sandshrew into submission against the young boy.

"Hate to break it to ya'," he started, "but lightyears measure distance, not time."

The boy slapped himself. "I knew I souldn't have trusted that brown-haired fellow! He seemed sketchy!"

Red wanted to laugh and facepalm at the same time, but managed to walk onwards. Pikachu pulled out a potion and sprayed it on Charmeleon, because the three Pokemon had learned how to use potions and had trained together that they had grown closer as a team and cared for one another. Except Beedrill. He still 'hates' Red.

The sound of clapping made him turn around. Brock leaned against a wall of glass before standing straight up and strode over the Red. "Now that you've shown me you battle techniques, why don't you try a fight for the badge?"

He smiled back. "I'm ready! Go, Beedrill!" He threw the PokeBall out to the battle field. At the same time, a Geodude jumped out of the field. Actually, it looked pretty impressive.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Dodge and String Shot, Beedrill!"

Beedrill flitted back and forth, dodging Geodude's attacks. Finally, Geodude managed to punch it down.

"Beedriii!" It fell to the ground and shouted.

"Come on, Beedrill!" Red called out. Beedrill picked itself up and shot back into the air. "Alright! Use Poison Sting!"

"Bee-bee!" Beedrill sped past its opponent, slicing it with it's needles. The Geodude, backed up, then came out for another swift punch, landing on Beedrill's side.

"Come back Beedrill!" He held the Pokeball out, then put it back on hia belt for a new one. "Go, Charmeleon!"

"Chaaram!" Charmeleon was trying to look tougher than it really was, flexing its muscles and sticking its chin in the air.

"Geodude, use Tackle again!" The Rock Pokemon flew, er, gravitated, to the flexing lizard.

"Now Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon suddenly stopped and protected itself with its claws, holding back theGeodude. It pushed outwards and shot the opponent back, managing to knock it off balance lonb enough to ruah behind it and scratch it. The Geodude looked ready to fall, but got right back up.

"Did you think you'd be able to beat us that quickly?" Brock asked, head held high. His Geodude copied, then wobbled. Once, Twice. A total of three times before it fell to the ground. "What..." Its trainer looked perplexed, then realization dawned on his face. "You poisoned him."

Red nodded. "Yeah, Beedrill did his job."

The Gym Leader wasted no time in calling his second Pokemon out. An Onix pulled itself out of the ground(which, too, t'was quite a feat.).

"Charmeleon! Use Smokescreen!" Charmeleon made its tail flame grow hotter until it emitted smoke. In a moment, the whole Gym was filled with smoke.

"Now, Metal Claw!" Red's voice rang out from somewhere in the smoke. The gleam of claws and Onix's roar was enough to tell that it hit. This happened over and over again with Charmeleon moving and Onix falling over itself until it finally fell over, defeated. The smoke cleared away mostly, just enough to see Charmeleon posing over Onix.

"..."

"..."

They both stood in shock.

Then Red, Charmeleon, Pikachu, and Beedrill hugged eachother, jumping around singing "We did it we did it!' Brock watched on and laughed.

"Good job, young trainer," his voice snapped Red out of the group's victory 'dance'. "You know, with those kind of tactics and battle instincts you might make it to the Pokemon League, or even become Champion yourself!"

"Uh... thanks," he bowed awkwardly at the comment, making Brock laugh again.

"Here Red, this is the Boulder Pokemon, even traded ones, will obey you. Except for maybe Beedrill. And you're now permitted to use Cut outside of battle! Although I'm not quite sure where you'll get that..." he tralied off. Red just wanted to know why he was now 'permitted' to do someing but he gladly took the badge.

"I'd suggest healing your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, then travel eastward through Mount Moon. After that, you'll reach Cerulean, the next city with a Gym," Brock looked him in the eyes(as best as Brock can.). "I'm rootin' for you."

"Thaaanks..." Red drew his words out uncertainly. "I mean really, thanks. And I'll make it to the League, I promise!"

On his way out, the guide at the front gave him a TM(Rock Tomb) and sent him on his way. He stopped for a moment to admire his name on the screens in front of the Gym's entrance on those Rhydon statues before leaving.

The bright sunlight hurt his eyes and the cool winds felt good on his skin.

* * *

There done I wrote it goodnight.

So this is late at night when I write this and I know it's the wrong day, but I will try to write again this Saturday. :3

Once again, GOOD NIGHT.


	8. Charameldasen

Finishes up posting chapter.

/blinks/

TWO DAYS LATE?! SORRY GUYS! QAQUmph

I've just been off Franticshipping and got lost in Mangaquest forest...

... How about since I had absol-lutely nothing written, let's do a special sort of _chapter?_ Through the Pokes' eyes of course! :3 (Oh gosh I just said special)

* * *

There was a field. Only Fire-Type Pokemon enjoyed staying in it; the field was beautiful, but for some odd reason it always felt like Groudon was raging it's ability everywhere there. It did rain, but then it got humid. Many Fire-Types like Charizard, Rapidash, Growlithe and Vulpix lived there, relishing the sunlight's warmth, or in a hot springs near their lake. The lake itself was cool enough to drink from, and provided shade in the many types of trees planted there. Very few humans ever came there, making it a very safe place from trainers to hunters, only a few researchers ever went there.

This was Charmander's home. A quirky, lively little fire-lizard born and raised in the heatstroked land, he loved ventyring around. But soon the little area he explored had become boring. He snuck away from the group(a herd of Charizards and such) and went to the other side of the lake. There, he had found a new group of friends. A blue and yellow looking mouse(said her name was Cyndaquil) and a new Pokemon he'd never seen before. It was blue and whitish, and had large round ears. She said her name was Marril, and that was different from him, that she was a 'Water-Type'.

Soon, he and his new friends had met everyday, and he and Marril had grown closer. Until one day, when the group had let all the Charmanders born then leave, a man found Charmander. Well, maybe a teenager, 19ish maybe. Charmander had never seen a human otherwise, so he was curious.

The 'odd Pokemon'(he dubbed it) was looking at the Pokemon arond the field. Whenever he saw one, he'd use a yellow stick to scratch at something that looked like small, flat tree bark. He'd look at a Ponyta. He'd scratch something down and shake his head. He'd see a Growlithe. He'd do the same. He'd see another Ponyta. The same thing happened over and over.

Charmander wanted to know what the 'thing' was doing. So, he got out of the Pinap bush and stepped over to it. It seemed to be ignorng him, so, being one who didn't like being ignored, he climbed the back...pelts...of it. It reached it's claws at him but couldn't quite reach. "Hey, get off!" It muttered. Charmander was surpirised he could understand it, as natural as understanding Marril and Cyndaquil. He soon reached it's head and fur, and looked down over to the tree bark. There were squiggles and lines placed all over, next to a picture. The one with a Ponyta had... a lot of lines. Growlithe has a few. Vulpix as well.

_What do the lines mean? _he wondered. Then, he lost his balance and fell onto the bark. The thing looked at him for a few moments, then smiled big.

"This one's rarer than the others for sure!" It sounded happy. "I've never seen one of these anywhere else."

He saw the thing pick him up and carry him away. He sent one last look back- wondering what was going on- and saw Marril staring back. He tried o call to her, but they were out of earshot, and the thing put him in a large... Thing. It certainly wasn't a Pokemon, but it looked big enough to be one. He tried to get out, panicking. It saw and said in a comforting voice, "It's ok buddy." Then, they began moving.

Charmander watched as his home grew further and further away.

* * *

When they arrived in Pallet Town, Charmander had to relearn everything. He wasn'tallowed to go outside the gates in the back, nor go out the front. The 'lab' was where any of the other Pokemon were allowed to go.

He learned that the thing was called a human, and that it-_he-_ wanted to train with Charmander. Just, build him and a few others up. The others were odd to him were Grass- and Poison-Types like Gloom, or Dragon-Types like Dratini. The pther 'special/rare' Pokemon there was another Grass-Poison-Type named Bulbasaur. For the most part, he ignored everything. Charmander thought Bulbasaur wasn't to fun to be around because of this. He would sit inside or in the corner. But none of the others seemed to notice. So Charmander saw it as his personal mission to make Bulbasaur feel happy around the others(despite the fact Bulbasaur had been there longer).

Eventually, he had managed to get Bulbasaur to at least talk to him most days, untilBulbasaur would wait for Charmander in the corner of the yard.

They talked about the young Professor(the person who had taken Charmander) who fed them, the yard and best places to do things, and occasionally, their backstories. Bulbasaur had been captured by some group that was cruel to Pokemon, until the human/professor/food giver had rescued a bunch of them, and had kept him. Charmander felt bad for his new friend, and they grew close as ever telling stories of their distant homes.

* * *

A few years later, the now-older Professor would busily check in on some of the 4 year olds of the small town, and they'd play with the Pokemon there. Charmander and Bulbasaur tended to stay away from them, but occasionally watch. The girl of the group would brush Pokemons' fur, but since neither of them had fur they would usually pay her little attention. The two little boys, however, were quite... butts. They would get along just fine, then BAM. Three seconds later the black-haired one would be dangling off the edges of the slide, with the brunnette boy trying to pull him back up, and both would fall. Then, the arguements would start. Many of the Pokemon found it fun to watch them, but it made Charmander feel...sad. He assumed they were friends, and he couldn't imagined fighting like that with even Bulbasaur. He thought back to Cyndaquil and Marril, and would always have to leave the kids, and Bulbasaur, alone and sir by himself for a while.

Later on, a new blueish Pokemon was brought into the lab. He was fast asleep when he arrived, but the Professor had successfully woken it up to tell them something important. They were going to be able to leave soon, on an adventure.

Charmander had suddenly jumped up, excited. His favorite thing to do was adventure! Bulbasaur, however, looked solemn, like it didn't want to leave. The other one('Squitle the Water-Type' it had said, and Charmander stared at him for a while after he heard 'Water-Type'.) looked excited too, but only because he thought meeting new people was fun.

He went on to explain that he was getting too old to travel outside around like he used to, but that soon the three kids they had seen 'playing' together were to turn ten, and that they would be given to them as their first Pokemon, and that their journey would be with their new partners. However, the people must choose which Pokemon to get but he was sure they'd get good good friends. He assured them that they would still see him.

"RED. FOR THE LAST TIME. WHAT IS ON MY NECK."

"Oh you know, skin..." Snickers.

"And hair..." More, girly, snickers.

"BOTH OF YOU. SHUT. UP."

"That must be them now," he sighed to them. "You're journey begins next month, so be prepared..."

* * *

The whole month, Charmander thought about those kids. The girl had still loved grooming and petting the Pokemon, but still ended up in the crossfire of the other's fights. Althought 25% of the fights begween all of them were her fault. The brunnette boy had been too... Arrogant, and really like he didn't want to talk to them, although, he did always follow them... And then the other boy. He was pretty quiet usually, but he could spark fire in second. SECOND. AS IN ONE. He would always seem to be the one blowing the flames when one was michievious, or during fights. He might not have noticed ithimself though. He's also pretty awkward talking to the aids in the lab that he didn't seem to know well.

Charmander sighed. One more night, and whoever picked him, well...

That would be his third journey, with yet another friend.

* * *

Aw man even knowing what happened at first this felt dramamtic to write... Well now, if you liked this, please just review saying that you liked it or not, because I might want to write more for the other Pokemon in Red's team. ;)


	9. To Ingenuity and Beyond!

**HEY GUYS NEW POLL UP BTW HIS SURFER IS DECIDED!**

* * *

In a Pokemon Center on Route 4, there was a sudden explosion of shouting and people running around, knocking over tables and chairs. Books scattered across the room, and a Pikachu shot out from a falling bookcase, breathing heavily. It smacked into a boy's leg, causing him to flip over, before hiding under one of the unturned tables.

Another boy ran over, panting as hard as the Pikachu, and bent over to look under the table. "Found you..." He sighed. He picked up the Pikachu who flailed it's little arms and legs before realizing who was holding it and curled around into his chest.

"Haha, sorry," Red laughed nervously to the angry boy Pikachu had run into. "She gets really scared really easiliy..."

The boy just scoffed. "Wow, a scaredy Pokemon, what a way to win a battle."

The words surprise the trainer. "Excuse me, we already apologized," Red said. There was a hint of a threat there, but the other kid didn't notice.

"And a Pikachu nonetheless," he sniffed. "Every n00b has a Pikachu. They aren't even special. They're all over Viridian Forest! And I've heard they live in the Abandoned PowePlant near Lavender Town, too!"

Red flinched at the words "not even special". "Hey, leave her alone! It just so happens the Gym Leader Brock helped me catch her!"

The kid shook his head. "Brock helps everyone down in Viridian Forest. Because of how low the levels there are, he makes it a point to show n00bs around there, with n00bish Pokemon too."

By now he had not only insulted Pikachu, but he insulted Red, Viridian Forest, Brock, and most importantly Viridian Forest. Beedrill's Pokeball started shaking as he fought to get out of it, Red didn't care whether or not that terror got out. He almost wanted to see this annoyingly uptight brat get attacked by Beedrill.

"Do you really have to act so smug about yourself?" Red asked. "I bet you have a Rattata. And a Pidgey. Just about everyone has one of those. And I bet you don't even have a Gym Badge!" he continued on as Charmeleon and Beedrill came out; the boy's face paled slightly. "If you're gunna insult my Pokemon to their faces, then at least fight us fairly!"

He glared nervously at Red and the team before snorting. "Yeah right, my Pokemon wouldn't even gain any experience from THOSE pitiful things." Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he slowly and shakily walked away. Beedrill held up a stinger and buzzed poke-curses loudly at him. No one insults his forest. And the other two Pokemon were ok to him too.

Charmeleon pulled on Red's sleeve, snapping him out of his dazed glare at the boy. "Oh? What's wrong?"

The lizard Pokemon pointed a claw outside, where a couple of men in black were walking with their heads together. Red raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" He was going to say they should just ignore them when he saw how rigid Charmeleon looked. "Wait, what's wrong Charmeleon? Why are you so tense? Do you know them?!"

Charmeleon barely managed to shake his head 'no'. He didn't know who they were, but they felt like bad people.

He didn't like it.

Pikachu picked up on the Fire type's anger and looked away from her trainer's chest. Seeing the men she squeaked and hit her PokeBall, recalling herself.

Beedrill just stared, kinda confused.

Red looked around at them. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with you three, but I guess we should check it out." Charmeleon growled satisfyingly and Beedrill glared at Red, but followed anyway.

Outside, the two men were already out of sight in a nearby cave. He slowly approached the cave entrance and peered around the corners. Red finally saw the two; they were hasseling a young girl.

"Attacking a person?! That does it!" He ran full speed at them, the Pokemon running by his side.

When one of the men turned he saw a Beedrill and that was enough to scare him off. "Man, Robby, there's a Bug type in here! Worse, it's a Beedrill!"

Robby rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Carlos. It's probably a weak one from the Forest." It's probably best that said bug didn't hear that.

Robby dropped the girl, who was by now crying. "Give us the stuff girlie. We know you have SOMETHING on ya." She managed to shake her head, in which he replied by kicking her in the head, sending her sprawled out on the ground. "Should've just handed them over. Carlos, get her up."

...

"Carlos. CAR-" he turned and saw an angry 10 year old with some Pokemon glaring at him, Carlos was passed out on the floor.

"Get out of here, kid-" Before he finished his sentence, the Charmeleon slashed across his face, and he tripped backwards over a rock or the girl's leg or something, he couldn't tell. Then a Beedrill shows up in front of him, so he decided to abandon his partner to save himself.

The young girl looked up, and saw a scary kid. She started whimpering again. "Pl-Please- Y-You're one o-of them-m-m... Don't-I d-don't have an-any thing..."

When Red heard her, he looked down in surpirse. "What are you talking about? And who were those guys?" He held out a hand to help her up. She hesitated, then took his offer and stood up, trying to brush the dirt off her dark indigo skirt((albeit it failed due to her crying and whatnot, and ruffles are really hard to clean out. Plus I mean, who wears ruffles on a journey anyhow- Red: Just get on with it! D)) He managed to get her to calm down after a moment. It didn't help that Beedrill was pacing in the air, though.

"They're Team Rocket." she started, wiping the last tears on her blue jacket. "They take people's Pokemon and items and money... They're just cruel..." He glanced at the black eye now forming on the left side of her face.

"I see... So why were they after you?" He asked calmly. She shrugged.

"They probably thought I had something worth taking..." she muttered quietly. "But I didn't want them to take my Pokemon..."

He looked at her waist but didn't see a PokeBall belt around her skirt. She must have hidden them.

As if she read his mind, the girl slowly walked to a crevice and pulled out the belt, which had three Balls on it. "My dear Oddi, Belli and Niddi would have been taken if it wasn't for you..." she said graciously. Suddenly very self concious, Red blushed.

"Well you know... I didn't like that they were acting like jerks..." He stuttered, then laughed nervously.

"May I ask a favor?" When he nodded she continued. "Since you're so strong, would you mind helping me through the rest of Mt Moon? I really want to see my family in Vermillion but with those Rocket members in here there might be more..."

He understood why she was scared. "Of course I'll help you! But say, I'm Red, what's your name?"

"Cindy." She bushed again, which made him even more self concious so he blushed. He looked back at Carlos, who was still knocked out from the punch Red gave him earlier. "Let's just leave him here. Someone else will find him."

They began to walk in a very awkward silence until Beedrill suddenly pushed Red over onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled, surprised.

The Pokemon gave him a glare that said 'You were annoying me, pitiful trainer'. Said trainer got himself off the ground and dusted himself off, muttering about releasing the beast. Cindy giggled, and Charmeleon smiled.

* * *

Wooo I actually got a new chapter up! :D Next one might be Beedrill's backstory, it might be real plot. I don't know yet. :D

Also I randomly named Cindy, didn't want you to think I was copying the anime/Adventures with Misty now haha.

And yeah don't annoy Beedril by being a pitiful trainer when he's already aggravated for a fight! XD

Current Roster:

Charmeleon Male Quirky

Beedrill Male Brave

Pikachu Female Bashful

Cindy Female Timid

Red: Why for the love of Mew would you list Cindy as a Pokemon...


	10. Fillers and Rockets and Polls, Oh My!

So I see you haven't voted on the poll. :T That's ok, I'll pick the cooler one anyways then...

Reviews answers go ahead and skip if you want:

zErin37 THANK YOU. I'll fix his name when I get the chance! Also, in reply to the hiccups, I have a messy writing style and Fanfiction's weird spazzy writing screen never helps, so I'm hoping writing on a note on my phone will decrease those mess ups numbers.

Veronica17 Aha who knows? Cindy may or may not leave or come back... Also, I believe the picture was a fake FRLG remake that I thought looked awesome and saved to my phone, found it while browsing my photos for stuff on FF and thought of this story. I think it's from Tumblr?...

* * *

Red and Cindy continue on their adventure though Mt. Moon. Still cautious for Team Rocket, Cindy sticks very close while Red looks around the cave. Satisfied with seeing no one looking particularly bad, they have made it about halfway through the cave.

"You sure you're still fine?" Red asked again. He couldn't seem to leave Cindy alone after seeing her black eye getting worse. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm still sure, Red."

While the trainers were busy navigating the somewhat dark cave, the Pokemon were conversing through their PokeBalls at the trainers' waists.

"Do you think we'll see more of those bad guys?" Charmeleon asked the others.

Pikachu looked over at him, and with a twinge of curiosity asked, "Are you sure you don't know 'em? You seemed very tense..."

"Nope. Never seen them before in my life," Charmeleon sighed.

"How can we be certain? This could all be a trap!" Belli, the female trainer's Belsprout, growled at them.

Oddi, her Oddish, gasped. "Belli, you can't just suspect others without reason! How rude!" He looked at her with anger.

"But they-" A tapping noise stopped Belli's arguement, and everyone looked at Beedrill's PokeBall.

"All of you shut up. We ain't no Team Rockets for sure. And if you're blaming us on them," he growled, "then how do we know if we can trust YOU?"

The PokeBalls began smacking each other as they fought, catching Red and Cindy's attention. After some calming down, Red suggested the Pokemon stay out of their Balls, so they could keep an eye on them. Beedrill and Belli made it a point to stay on opposite ends of the group, while Red carried Pikachu and Charmeleon, Oddi and Niddi followed in the middle.

Red thought he saw something flicker at the edge of his vision. Turning, he saw a ladder, but no people or Pokemon. "Wait here, I'm going down there to see if I saw something." 'Maybe a new Pokemon...'

"Oooooh why would you say that?" Cindy squeaked. "I'm not staying alone up here!"

He was going to say something about not being like that when he saw she looked very angry rather than scared. Nodding, they went down the ladder together, Cindy first since she had a skirt. The bottom wasn't too deep, and had plenty of light from small lamps set up by the Pewter Museum scientists. A small symbol on the lamps proved they were from the Museum and were allowed in the cave.

"Well, I guess I just saw a Rattata or something-" Red was cut off by a gasp. Jumping around, he saw a startled man wearing a black suit with an 'R' on it. "Hey! You!"

The Rocket member quickly got over his shock. "What are you doing down here, kids? Don't you know this is a restricted access area?"

"You're Team Rocket, aren't you?!" Red shouted and pointed at the man, as though he hadn't heard him.

"Grr, I don't have time for this..." he muttered and dropped the act. Reaching into his pocket, he said, "Raticate, block them off so I can escape!" His Raticate came out and growled at the children. Picking up a bag, the man began to run towards them. Cindy ducked away but he ran right past her and towards the ladder. Red, who was standing closer to the ladder, held out his foot and tripped the man. "Beedrill, get a hold of that Raticate! Me and Pikachu got this guy!"

"You three help out, too!" Cindy said as she sat up and the Pokemon came to see what happened from the ladder. The man looked up and saw that this time he was blocked by a Pikachu. The electric mouse sparked a coupld of times, but he grabbed her foot to throw her out of the way. Upon his touch, she freaked out and tried to jump, but fell backwards before electrocuting him. Oddi caught Pikachu in her leaves, while Niddi and Belli helped Cindy up.

Meanwhile, Beedrill was blocking the Raticate just fine until it bit him, and tossed him aside. Charmeleon ran and knocked it back with one swipe. Beedrill recovered and shot back up and he and Charmeleon attacked the rat until it ran away from them, abandoning it's trainer.

"Well... That was something..." Red muttered from his seat on the Rocket man's back. He had passed out, but Red didn't want to take any chances. "Feh, his Pokemon ran away, too. Whatever it is they're doing, it clearly doesn't invlove loyalty..."

Once they had healed everyone up and had tied the man up, Cindy helped the smaller Pokemon back up the ladder while Red took the bag the man had. "I hope we won't need to get out soon, that was my only Escape Rope!"

Charmeleon poked at the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Oh, that's right. The bag." Red sat it down and quickly opened the top and found a huge supply of Ethers. "Woah! We could totoally use these guys! Or we could sell them and be rich! Man, what a great find!" Red shouted and hugged Charmeleon and Pikachu.

"But... Isn't that stolen items?" Cindy asked. "As in, you should probably return it?" The excitment physically drained from Red's face.

"I suppose you're right there," he closed the bag before throwing it back over his shoulder. "Come on, we should get moving again. After TWO Rocket meetings here, I just really want to get out."

Cindy pulled a device out of her small bag and touched the screen. "It looks like it's pretty late, I think we should set up camp..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" He pointed at the bulky orange machine she turned off.

"It's called a PokeGear, it's a new thing in Johto. I have a cousin from Goldenrod City there who works for GameFreak, the company who made it. He sent me this in air mail so we could connect. It mostly uses chips that very few stores in Kanto have though, so he sends those too," she explained. Red nodded. "Ok, and it has a clock I assume? Since you said it's late? Alright then, we'll go to that corner over there and set up our tents."

After twenty minutes, they were finally set up for bed. They said 'goodnight' before zipping up their tents. Beedrill didn't actually sleep that night.

* * *

EXTRA #1- Johto and Cindy

(At night before going to their seperate tents)

Red: Hey Cindy, you said something about your cousin using air mail? Does it cost a lot to fly things over?

Cindy: No, not if you use your own Pokemon.

Red: You can do that?!

Cindy: Yup! He has Noctowl named Nono who Flies items to my house sometimes!

Red: Oh hey, didn't you say your house was in Vermillion City? How'd you get all the way to Mt. Moon?

Cindy: Well... I actually wanted to see the Pewter Museum, and maybe even meet the Gym Leader there, but after I was done I tried to walk home and felt like I was being followed. I was attacked and that's where you came in.

Red: ... Oh ok I guess.

* * *

Current Roster:

Red:

Charmeleon Male Quirky

Beedrill Male Brave

Pikachu Female Bashful

Cindy:

Belli(Belsprout) Male Adamant

Oddi(Oddish) Female Modest

Niddi(Nidoran) Female Quiet


End file.
